Happily ever after ?
by Sousouchan
Summary: Chapitre 2: Shinigami n’était pas mort, seulement endormi. Et il saurait réapparaître si jamais la situation l’exigeait. 2xH
1. Every breathe you take

**Auteur:** Sousouchan

**Anime:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** Général/Romance

**Couples:** 1xR

**Résumé:** Série de songfics qui portent sur les génériques de fin d'Endless Waltz.

Attention, je ne fais que développer les images des génériques, cette fic est donc hétéro (que ce soit White Reflection ou Last Impression on voit du 1+R et 2+H).

Pour tous ceux qui ne supportent pas l'idée de Relena et Heero, ou Hilde et Duo ensemble, passez votre chemin.

**Chanson:** Every breath you take de Sting

**Ending:** White Reflection

**Disclaimer:** Heh, dois-je le spécifier ? Ni les paroles, la chanson, ni quoi que ce soit de l'anime ne sont à moi...

Bonne lecture minna-san !

**-------------------------**

**Happily ever after ?**

**-------------------------**

CHAPITRE 01: I'll be watching you

Une ombre se dissimula derrière les rideaux d'un balcon alors que la salle se remplissait peu à peu.

Des yeux, si froids qu'ils auraient pu rivaliser avec la plus rude des nuits d'hiver, observèrent la vice ministre des affaires étrangères monter sur l'estrade et prendre place devant le micro qui l'attendait.

_Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you_

Alors que la conférence sur le projet Terraforming commençait, le jeune homme aux yeux bleu de prusse écouta avec attention chacune des paroles prononcées par Relena. Le projet en question était, il est vrai, ambitieux mais dangereux. Il n'était pourtant pas dénué de sens, il apporterait sans doute beaucoup à l'humanité, servirait de base pour un nouveau départ et Heero était sûr qu'il serait très vite adopté.

Il savait que la princesse y avait consacré beaucoup d'énergie, malgré son emploi du temps déjà surchargé. Il avait foi en elle, elle était capable de protéger la paix ; cette chose si fragile pour laquelle ils s'étaient tous battus.

_Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you_

A la regarder comme ça, on aurait dit qu'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle pour elle : parler devant une salle remplie d'hommes politiques pour proposer un projet des plus risqués. Mais toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, bien plus âgées et expérimentées qu'elle, étaient pendues à ses lèvres.

Il se rendait bien compte que l'influence de Relena ne cessait de grandir. Assurer sa sécurité devenait de plus en plus difficile et sa candidature aux élections présidentielles n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Les événements récents avaient failli frôler la catastrophe.

Il se remémora la promesse qu'il lui avait faite : _Je te protégerai._

Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour la tenir, mais la vie de la jeune fille avait tout de même été mise en danger. Il avait baissé sa garde, et cela ne se reproduirait pas. Désormais, il veillerait sur elle à chacune de ses apparitions publiques, comme il le faisait maintenant, dans l'ombre. Même s'il semblait qu'elle avait de moins en moins besoin de lui. Elle devenait plus forte, plus indépendante…

_Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take_

Relena était audacieuse. Ses projets, qui semblaient pour la plupart utopiques, avaient pourtant réussi à relever de nombreuses colonies de la crise. Heero lui même n'aurait jamais pu envisager que des idées aussi peu probables puissent un jour aboutir a quelque chose. Elle avait toujours été une idéaliste. Les revendications de la princesse avaient changé ; Relena elle même avait changé, elle n'était plus aussi naïve qu'autrefois. Cependant le but qu'elle visait était toujours atteint. Elle réussissait à faire plier les autres politiciens et leurs ambitions complètement saugrenues. Ainsi, tous les fonds finissaient par bénéficier à la reconstruction ou au désarmement.

Il se demandait parfois comment elle faisait ; était-ce une aptitude naturelle, le résultat d'un travail acharné ou alors le pouvoir de son sourire angélique ? Probablement la fraîcheur de son innocence de jeune fille…

_Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you_

La vice Ministre des affaires étrangères avait apporté beaucoup à l'humanité et à la paix. Relena _lui_ avait beaucoup apporté.

Elle lui avait permis de devenir plus " humain ". Elle lui avait appris les sentiments. Mais il n'avait aucune intention d'être à ses cotés ... Du moins pour l'instant. Une fois de plus, il se remémora une promesse qu'il lui avait faite : _quand je te serais indispensable...alors je reviendrais. _(1)

Elle semblait parfaitement se débrouiller sans lui ... Il lui reviendrait sans doute dans longtemps mais ... Le souvenir de Relena qui l'enlaçait , après qu'il ait tué Marimeia, était encore vif dans son esprit. Jamais personne ne l'avait serré contre lui. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier son étreinte ; tout comme il y a quelques années il n'arrivait pas à oublier cette jeune fille qui cherchait à puiser quelque force en lui. Elle lui apparaissait sans cesse, à lui le soldat parfait, lui qui n'aurait jamais du la laisser passer son bouclier. Il avait pourtant essayé de la tuer, de l'effacer de sa vie mais n'avait jamais pu réussir à accomplir ni l'un, ni l'autre.

_Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby please_

Sa sécurité était prioritaire, ses sentiments à lui secondaires ...

D'un regard il balaya la salle, il n'y avait aucun danger apparent. Ses yeux revinrent sur la jeune femme qu'il observa une dernière fois. Elle semblait plongée dans son discours. Elle assurerait la paix, et il veillerait sur elle.

_Every move you make  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you_

Une seconde plus tard le jeune homme avait disparu sans se rendre compte qu'une pair d'yeux azurs s'était retournée vers le lieu qu'il avait occupé quelques instants auparavant ...

_I'll be watching you_

**----------**

FIN

**----------**

(1) : C'est dans le manga Battlefield of Pacifist.

**Note de l'auteur:** Finiiiiiiiiii ! J'ai écrit cette histoire il y a _très _longtemps (en 3ème je crois lol) sans vraiment vouloir la publier. Je lui ai fait subir 2 ou 3 petites modifications mais ça reste ma toute première songfic ...

Je risque de mettre une éternité avant d'écrire un chapitre sur Duo ou Trowa parce que la fac me prend beaucoup de temps.

J'espère que ça vous a plu enfin, si quelqu'un a bien voulu lire ma fic T-T... laissez une petite review siouplait, sans trop être méchant vu que c'est ma première fic (et ça se voit --).

Euh par contre je suis complètement nulle pour les titres ...

Plein de poutous et de câlins à vous. Ja ne !

Sousouchan


	2. She's got a way

Auteur: Sousouchan

**Auteur:** Sousouchan

**Anime:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** Général/Romance

**Couples:** 2xH

**Résumé: **Chapitre 2: Shinigami n'était pas mort, seulement endormi. Et il saurait réapparaître si jamais la situation l'exigeait. 2xH

**Chanson:** She's got a way de Billy Joel

**Ending:** Last Impression

**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi …

Bonne lecture!

**------------------------------**

**Happily ever after?**

**------------------------------**

CHAPITRE 02: She's got a way

Chapitre 2 un peu bouche-trou et niais en cours de réécriture ! Veuillez me pardonner pour cet inconvénient.


End file.
